


a light in the dark

by citation (WannaDay)



Series: your mind's catalyst [2]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park being a mess, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Birthday, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, To the Moon AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, also ot5 nuest moments, aren is cute you need to know this, fluff fluff fluff, i swear this is angst-free, of course it's domestic because it's minhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaDay/pseuds/citation
Summary: Minhyun prepares a birthday surprise for Jaehwan.





	a light in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!
> 
> This is a story that I wanted to write on Jaehwan’s birthday, but unfortunately I didn’t get the chance to post it on that day. So here it is now :)
> 
> This is set in the same universe as my story [To the Moon ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093405/chapters/27413544). But I tried writing it so that even if you haven’t read To the Moon, you’d still be able to understand what’s going on here.
> 
>  
> 
> Some important info you need to know though:
> 
> \- This is based on the video game To the Moon, where there is a company called Sigmund Corp.  
> Sigmund Corp offers the services of wish-granting for people who are on their death beds. This is done by entering a client’s memories and generating artificial memories in which the wish comes true. The Sigmund Corp employees performing these memory procedures are referred to as doctors. The doctors work in pairs.
> 
> \- Jaehwan and Minhyun are doctors (and work partners) at Sigmund Corp. They’re also roommates.
> 
> \- Woojin and Jihoon are interning at Sigmund Corp.
> 
>  
> 
> This story takes place 6 months before the events of To the Moon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You want us to what now?”

“Distract Jaehwan. For the whole day. Until I tell you the coast is clear.”

“Um...”

It was unusual request to come from Hwang Minhyun. But there he stood in front of the two Parks, with a hopeful smile that no one could refuse.

Park Woojin spoke again. “So you drove all the way out here to ask us?”

“Well,” Minhyun said. “I needed to leave before Jaehwan woke up. He was still fast asleep when I left. And you two live next to each other. And it’s only a half hour drive. So.”

“Hyung.” This time it was Park Jihoon who spoke up. “Are you planning on surprising Jaehwan-hyung or something?”

The shy smile that made its way onto the older man’s face was a clear answer. Woojin grinned, his snaggletooth showing.

The three of them stood on the porch of Jihoon’s two-story house. Minhyun had parked his car in front, and he had stridden towards the door with a sense of purpose, ringing the bell with gusto.

(Woojin and Jihoon were in the middle of an intense gaming session, and Woojin was about to pummel Jihoon’s avatar into the ground. The doorbell saved Jihoon’s ass.)

“Just distract him until 6 in the evening, at least,” Minhyun said. “I need him out of the apartment till then.”

There was a short silence. It was so quiet that Woojin could have sworn he heard his little brother singing a Rihanna song in their house next door.

“Hmmm...” Woojin was in his teasing mode. He pretended to think it over. “I do wonder if I have the free time for today though... I _am_ a busy man, after all...”

Minhyun pulled out his wallet. “Free movies, free food, and free drinks for all three of you.”

“We’ll take Jaehwan-hyung out for the time of his life,” Woojin declared without missing a beat.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

The phone rang, waking him up from a deep slumber.

Kwak Aron groaned and reached over to his phone on the bedside table, fingers fumbling for the answer and loudspeaker button.

“Hello?” he said groggily.

_“Hyung.”_

“...Minhyun?”

_“Hyung, I want to try baking a cake. Could you help me?”_

Aron sat up with a violent jolt, eyes wide, hair a mess. He was fully awake now. “What?” he exclaimed.

_“Why do you sound so shocked?”_

“Because the last time you and the boys tried to cook something, the kitchen looked like it imploded.” Aron rubbed his forehead. It was way too early in the morning to be freaking out like this.

_“Hyuuuung, come on.”_

“Hwang Minhyun, since when did you use aegyo?” He let out a sigh. “What’s the occasion?”

_“Jaehwan’s birthday.”_

Oh.

Aron smiled. “Why didn’t you say so in the first place? I’ll be there in half an hour.”

_“Wait, let me make sure the two Parks already chased Jaehwan out of the apartment first.”_

“Wait, what?”

_“Don’t worry. I asked them to do it gently and inconspicuously.”_

“...What.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

  

 

 

Woojin slammed open the door.

Jaehwan, who was burrowed deep in the sheets, jolted awake. “What—”

Jihoon strode into the room, towards his older friend who was still dazed from sleep. “Jaehwan-hyung, you have been captured!” He then did a small hand gesture that indicated that Kim Jaehwan was, in fact, captured by them.

“Wha— How did you two get in here?” Jaehwan clutched the pillow to his chest, eyes still trying to adjust to the sunlight filtering through the window. He looked around for his roommate. “Where’s Minhyun-hyung? What time is it? And Park Woojin, why are you massaging you arms as if you’re getting ready to lift me or something.”

“Because I _am_ getting ready to lift you,” Woojin said simply.

“Woojin, Jihoon, I am your hyung— _FUCK.”_

Jaehwan let out a tiny yelp as he felt himself being lifted and thrown over Woojin’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“We’re going out, hyung!” Jihoon said with a wink. “It’ll be fun.”

“HOW IS THIS FUN.”

Jaehwan squirmed, trying and failing to escape Woojin’s iron grip.

With his free arm, Woojin continued to nonchalantly sift through the wardrobe, picking out an outfit with a proud nod. He then carried Jaehwan to the living room, opening the bathroom door and setting him down alone inside.

The clothes were then shoved into Jaehwan’s arms.

“You have ten minutes to get ready, hyung,” Woojin said.

“Woojin, I demand an explain—”

Woojin closed the door and held it shut. He glanced over his shoulder at Jihoon, who flashed him a thumbs up.

“Ten minutes, hyung,” Woojin repeated.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 _“Gently and inconspicuously,”_ Minhyun repeated.

Aron rubbed his temple. “I’m just gonna believe you.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  

The apartment was empty by the time Minhyun reached it half an hour later.

He entered his and Jaehwan’s shared room, not feeling surprised to see Jaehwan’s bed still a complete mess. Even the pillow was on the floor.

With a sigh (note: a rather fond sigh), Minhyun folded the sheets and set the pillow to its proper place. He then returned to the living room and made his way to the open kitchen at the back. He felt giddy and excited— this wasn’t something that he usually did, after all.

There was a doorbell rang only a few minutes later.

“Please tell me the kitchen is still intact,” Aron said after Minhyun opened the door.

“I haven’t started yet,” Minhyun replied. “I was waiting for you, hyung.”

Aron smiled. “Then let’s do this.”

They retrieved the secret stash of cake-making ingredients and utensils from the cupboard. (“Jaehwan never looks in here,” Minhyun explained.)

Aron carefully read through the recipe that Minhyun had found, giving a firm nod when he finished. “This one’s easy. We should be able to finish it in a couple hours.”

“As expected of Aron-hyung,” Minhyun commented.

With a grin, Aron rolled up his sleeves. “Reminds me of our university days. All five of us in a shared house.”

Minhyun laughed. He remembered too. A tiny house filled with five boys, each with strong personalities. “You always cooked for us, hyung.”

“I was the _only_ one that could cook,” Aron corrected. “Someone had to feed us all.”

“We would’ve starved without you.”

“Nah, we would have survived on instant noodles.”

“Not a very healthy lifestyle. I’d much prefer your pasta over instant noodles.”

Aron chuckled. “We did have that cook off one day. Now _that_ was one hell of a competition. Minki held a knife as if he was ready to stab someone. I feel bad for the carrots that he slaughtered.”

“But you love him anyways, hyung.”

Carefully, Aron removed the engagement ring from his finger, setting it gently on the table behind them. He wasn’t going to risk getting it dirty.

“I do,” he said, his smile as warm as ever.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  

 

Jaehwan knew that fighting off one Park was already hard. But fighting off _two_ was pretty much impossible.

They held onto his hands, Woojin on the left and Jihoon on the right. It would have been a cute and heartwarming sight for other people, but Jaehwan could feel his fingers going red from how tightly the two younger boys clung onto him.

Woojin’s strength couldn’t be doubted— he carried people as if it was nothing and he had a boundless supply of energy. And Jihoon, despite his flower boy appearances, was quite strong as well. Put together, they were a formidable duo.

Which meant that Jaehwan’s chances of escape were close to zero.

They dragged him to the closest mall, telling him with excited voices how they had a whole list of fun things to do for the day.

Jaehwan adored both Park Woojin and Park Jihoon— the three of them became quick friends on Jaehwan’s first day at the company selections. The two younger boys were still interning at Sigmund Corp, so they all met on a daily basis and always sneaked in time for jokes and random talks. On any other day, hanging out around the city with the two Parks would have been a blast.

But Jaehwan was wondering where Minhyun was. His roommate wasn’t there when he woke up, and Jaehwan couldn’t help but be a little worried and confused. He couldn’t even attempt to call or message Minhyun, since he had been whisked away from the apartment without getting the chance to grab his phone. He tried asking Woojin and Jihoon, but they just grinned and said they didn’t know.

“Liars,” Jaehwan grumbled, unconsciously pouting.

“Okay, hyung,” Jihoon said. “Movies, arcade, or food. Which one would you like to do first?” He then let out a loud cough that suspiciously sounded like _“food.”_

Jaehwan blinked. “Oh, I get to choose?”

“It _is_ your birthday, hyung,” Woojin said. “And we’re paying.”

“Wow, you two are exceptionally generous today.”

“Because we love you, hyung,” Jihoon and Woojin somehow said at the same time.

“And exceptionally in sync,” Jaehwan added. “Food it is then.”

Grinning, Woojin used his free hand to pinch the older boy’s cheek. Ignoring the immediate whine that followed, Woojin declared, “Let’s fill those dumpling cheeks.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  

Minki joined them shortly afterwards.

Aron was slowly going through the baking instructions with Minhyun when the doorbell rang again. When Aron opened the door, he was immediately greeted with a hug-tackle and a cheerful _“hyung!”_.

“Hey,” Aron said with a laugh. “Minki-yah, you’re heavy.”

Choi Minki pulled back with a tiny pout. Aron took the chance to give the younger boy a quick peck on the lips.

“Come on, let’s help Minhyun,” he said, after seeing a grin spread across Minki’s face.

Minhyun smiled, happy for his friends. “We’re baking a cake, Minki,” he said.

“Ooh.” Minki grabbed the box of flour and looked around the kitchen. “This should be fun.”

“Good thing we won’t be handling knives,” Aron muttered, shuddering a bit. He then clasped his hands together. “Alright, let’s do this.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

After stuffing their stomachs, Woojin suggested they go to the arcade.

“I’ll kick your ass at the basketball hoops, hyung,” he said, poking the birthday boy on the cheek.

“We should make a bet,” Jihoon said. “Whoever loses has to do a punishment.”

“Hmmm,” Jaehwan swung Woojin and Jihoon’s hands. They were holding onto him again, but this time without the deadly grip. “Maybe the loser has to shout a deep, dark secret or something. Right here.” Jaehwan nodded in the direction of the escalator that led to the fourth floor.

“Damn, that’s a good idea.” Woojin grinned evilly. “I say the loser has to scream his crush’s name. Very, very loudly.”

“Geez,” Jihoon said with a laugh. “That’s crazy.”

“I’ve always wondered if Jaehwan-hyung has someone on his mind,” Woojin explained, nudging his older friend. “Seriously, hyung. Is there someone that you like?”

Jaehwan was quick to shoot back, “Why are you guys talking as if I’m the one losing?”

“Ah,” Jihoon suddenly said, as if realizing something. “Jaehwan-hyung is really good at sports, though.”

Woojin did a doubletake. “Including basketball?”

“What?” Jaehwan giggled. “Now it sounds like you guys are afraid of losing.” He glanced at Jihoon, who gulped. “Nervous, Jihoon? Have someone on your mind right now?”

“Uh,” Jihoon answered, like an intellect.

Another giggle. “Let’s find out, then.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

An hour and a couple messes later, Minhyun carefully placed the cake into the oven. His heart beat excitedly when he closed it, making sure the oven was at the right temperature as per instruction from Aron.

Aron clapped his hands. “You have no idea how proud I am right now.”

Minhyun chuckled. “Thanks for helping me, hyung.” He then glanced in the direction of the couch, where an exhausted Minki was fast asleep. “Minki helped a lot too.”

“I’ve never seen someone holding a mixer so aggressively.”

“It _did_ look like Minki was drilling a hole in the bowl.”

They both laughed. Even from their high school days, Minki’s energy and little tendencies were always a source of joy to the four older boys.

“He didn’t get a lot of sleep last night,” Aron said. “He had a modeling job to do early in the morning, so he was already gone by the time I woke up.”

“Busy schedule?” Minhyun asked.

Aron nodded. “Very busy.”

“You’re busy too, hyung. Being a radio DJ must be tiring.”

“And then there’s you and Jaehwan,” Aron said with a smile. “Working at the odd hours of the night. You nocturnal beings.”

Minhyun let out another chuckle. “Not all of the jobs are at night. Sometimes in the morning. Sometimes afternoon and evenings.”

“In other words, any hour of the day and night.”

“In a way, yes.”

“I’m sure he’ll like the birthday surprise.”

The younger of the two smiled warmly. He fiddled with the pastry bag in his hands, eager to write Jaehwan’s name with it.

“Minhyun, do you like Jaehwan?”

Minhyun’s hands automatically squeezed the pastry bag, nearly spurting out its contents all over the kitchen. “Wh- _What?”_

Aron chuckled. “I’m just curious.”

“I— I, uh—” Minhyun set down the bag, scratching the back of his neck. Was it hot in here or was it just him?

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” Aron leaned against the kitchen counter, watching Minhyun. It was a rare occasion to see Hwang Minhyun looking so flustered.

But Minhyun quickly regained his composure again. He cleared his throat, looking at his friend straight in the eyes. “I only told Jonghyun about this.”

Aron nodded. “Well, he pretty much sees you and Jaehwan every day at work. I’m sure he realized even before you told him.”

Minhyun could feel his ears going red. “Jaehwan... I—” he finally said. “Yes.” He paused. “I do like him.”

A relieved feeling welled up in Minhyun’s chest. Growing up in America, Aron did not care much for age differences. But he always took care of Minhyun like a big brother. (Though sometimes it felt like the other way around and Minhyun was the one fussing over all of them). Even so, Aron proved to be a trustworthy and doting hyung that cared for his friends.

So he felt that spilling out his heart’s contents to Aron would be a good idea.

“How long has it been?” Aron asked gently.

“A long time, actually,” Minhyun said, his voice unintentionally quiet. “There was always this feeling that lingered. But it was only last month when I realized what it was.”

“How was it when you realized? That you liked him. Were you two taking a romantic stroll through the park, with the cherry blossom trees around you?”

“Well,” Minhyun began. _This is going to sound weird,_ he thought. “We were on a job, in the client’s memories. We were on separate boats going in separate directions. Jaehwan was running after me and screaming at me not to live with the Antarctic penguins.”

“What the actual fuck.”

Minhyun laughed. “The point is, I realized how I felt.”

“And now...?”

“And now,” Minhyun said, smile still on his face. “We’ll just see.”

Aron was grinning from ear to ear. “The prince of our high school and also university,” he said. “The prince that girls and boys fawned over. And here he is now, finally in love.”

Minhyun resisted the urge to hide his face. He didn’t stop smiling though. “It’s a scary feeling, isn’t it?”

“Being in love?”

“Yes,” Minhyun confirmed. “It’s terrifying to know how you feel but never knowing what’ll happen next.”

“It _is_ terrifying,” Aron agreed. He glanced in the direction of the sleeping figure lying on the couch. “I felt it too.”

“But here you are now,” Minhyun said with a grin. “Again, hyung, congratulations on your engagement.”

Aron blushed, rubbing the ring around his finger. He had worn it right after washing his hands and making sure his fingers were clean. “I was a confused boy from L.A., and here I am now.”

“You couldn’t even speak Korean,” Minhyun reminisced.

With a laugh, Aron nodded. “Yeah... School would’ve been tough, but you guys embraced me as if I was here all along. ”

“How was your first impression of Minki, though?”

Aron laughed again. “Not exactly the very first impression but... Minki. He... He left a very strong impression.”

“Yes, he tends to do that.”

“I think it was after all five of us hung out after class,” Aron said, leaning more heavily against the kitchen counter. “We ate dinner together at this restaurant. Then everyone went home, except me and Minki.” His eyes glazed over, getting lost in his thoughts. “Minki looked at me and asked in English _‘hyung, you know Lady Gaga?’_ ”

“Such a fanboy.”

“And so Minki pulled me to a karaoke place. I think we more or less sang Lady Gaga’s entire discography. I didn’t know all her songs, but Minki did. And he sang with so much energy even until the end.”

Minhyun laughed. It was cute to imagine.

“It’s amazing how music can bring two people together,” Aron continued. “I couldn’t speak Korean and Minki spoke to me in his broken English. And yet when we sang together, we felt...” He looked for the right word. “We felt connected.” He smiled. “I especially remembered when Minki grabbed my hand while we were singing _Edge of Glory._ This is gonna sound super cheesy but... I looked at him, and he was smiling under the dim and colorful lights of the karaoke room, his eyes bright as he followed the lyrics. And he had the sweetest smile on his face. At that moment, I thought ‘ _this boy really is something’.”_

Aron paused for a bit, smiling to himself.

“There are lyrics to the song,” he then continued. “We sang it at the top of our lungs.” Aron then took a deep breath, but knowing that Minki was asleep, he sang it softly and sweetly.

 

 

_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you_

_Where we'll both fall far in love_

 

 

“Very fitting lyrics,” Minhyun commented, appreciating his friend’s voice.

“I wouldn’t say I fell for him right away,” Aron said. “But he did leave a huge impression. And life continued. We all went to school together and I met him every day, and somewhere I realized that I liked him as more than a friend. We all ended up going to the same university too and we hung out like always. Eventually, I decided to take the leap of faith. I told him how I felt.”

There was another comfortable silence.

“When you start dating, things don’t automatically become perfect and peachy. You’re bound to fight at least a few times. Things get bumpy and unsure. But we pulled through. We stayed together through the years.” Aron let out a light laugh. “Another whole new level of terrifying is when you look at the person you love and realize _‘I want to spend the rest of my life with him’_. It’s terrifying and amazing and made me feel like running around and screaming and trying to calm myself down.”

“I’m happy for you, hyung,” Minhyun said with a smile, knowing that a matching ring glistened on Choi Minki's finger.

Aron smiled back before answering, “And _I’m_ happy for _you.”_

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  

Jihoon lost the bet.

Or it was more like Jaehwan and Woojin worked together to make sure he lost.

“You have no idea how unfair this is,” Jihoon said, as they stared at the escalator in front of them.

“We played fair and square,” Woojin said.

“How the hell is throwing your basketballs at mine considered fair? I couldn’t get a single one in.”

“We never set any rules in the first place, though,” Jaehwan said.

“True that,” Woojin agreed, causing Jihoon to groan.

Jaehwan made gesturing motions toward the escalator. “Off you go, Jihoon.”

With another groan, Jihoon stomped towards his inevitable doom. He stepped on the escalator, waiting a bit before turning around and glaring at the two boys below him.

Woojin grinned and waved. The corner of Jihoon’s mouth twitched.

Then Woojin flashed him the middle finger and Jihoon lost it. He took a deep breath and shouted at the top of his lungs.

“PARK WOOJIN, YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD.”

“Ooh,” Jaehwan said. “Jihoon just shouted your name, Woojin. You must be his secret crush.”

Woojin gasped dramatically, covering his mouth. “Jihoon, I did not expect this sort of confession!”

They saw the color of Jihoon’s cheeks turn a deeper shade of red. The other people on the escalator, though confused, clapped anyways. Some said their congratulations.

“I’m curious about who he really likes though,” Woojin then mumbled quietly to Jaehwan.

Jaehwan quickly held up his hand. “Hold that thought. Jihoon’s almost at the top. He’s going to go back down soon.”

“Wow, he looks furious.”

“Yeah. I think we should run.”

“Oh shit, he’s going down the escalator really quickly.”

“Run now.”

And so Jaehwan and Woojin bolted, with a fuming Jihoon hot on their heels.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  

While waiting for the cake to bake, Minhyun decided to call the two Parks to inform them of the progress so far.

He called Jihoon first, who oddly didn’t answer. Maybe his phone was off.

He then tried contacting Woojin, who picked up after the fifth ring.

Heavy breathing and the sound of running footsteps spilled out of the speakers, puzzling Minhyun.

“Hi, Woojin—” he began.

 _“WAIT HYUNG, JIHOON’S CHASING US,”_ Woojin pretty much screeched.

Another voice followed, in between the heavy wheezing.

_“Is— that— Minhyun— hyung?”_

Minhyun smiled. “Hi, Jaehwan. Are you guys playing tag?”

_“Well—”_

_“SHIT HE’S CATCHING UP RUN FASTER JAEHWAN-HYUNG.”_

_“SHIT.”_

_“Park Woojin, Kim Jaehwan, you two are so fucking dead!”_

“Sounds like Jihoon’s really getting into the game,” Minhyun commented.

_“JAEHWAN-HYUNG, YOU GO AHEAD, I’LL SACRIFICE MYSELF.”_

_“What?!”_

_“JUST GO.”_

_“Woojin, no—!”_

_“GO, HYUNG, BEFORE IT’S TOO LATE.”_

_“I— I’ll come back for you, Woojin!”_

_“RUN, HYUNG, RUUUN—”_

“Um...” Minhyun said.

Garbled noise and incoherent speech filled the speakers. There was the brief sound of Jihoon laughing.

Then the line went dead.

Minhyun looked up from the phone to see Aron giving him The Look™.

“I’m not even gonna ask,” Aron said simply.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  

Ten minutes later and they were in the movie theaters.

Jaehwan had managed to pacify Jihoon with two boxes of popcorn and an extra large cup of soda. Now they all sat in one of the theaters, munching on snacks and waiting for the film to start.

Besides messy hair and crumpled clothes, Woojin was unharmed.

Jaehwan glanced to the side to see his two friends eating from the same box of popcorn. He smiled.

He knew Jihoon wouldn’t actually hurt any of them.

 

(Though Jihoon did manage to get Woojin in a mild headlock before Jaehwan came to the rescue.)

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  

A couple hours later and they were walking Jaehwan home.

It was dark by the time they left the mall, with the stars scattered across the hazy city sky. They reached the street of Jaehwan and Minhyun’s apartment, and this time Jaehwan’s hands were free from his friends’ deadly grip.

“Are you sure you guys want to be doctors?” the oldest of the three was saying, after Jihoon had asked him about his job.

The two Parks nodded, their faces serious.

“Sigmund Corp doctors,” Jaehwan said.

They nodded again.

“Like I said, it’s physically and emotionally tiring.” Jaehwan kicked a stray pebble by his feet. “There are days and nights when you just don’t sleep because of the job. You see a lot of things in the client’s memories that’ll stick in your mind... You have to be sure not to get too emotionally invested or it’ll just hurt in the end.”

“But we’ll be helping people,” Woojin said, his voice sincere.

Jaehwan smiled. “Well, yes.”

They walked in comfortable silence for a bit. Then Jihoon spoke again.

“I heard that you and Minhyun-hyung are taking a little break from work.”

“Yeah,” Jaehwan replied. He tilted his head to look at the sky, saw the faint traces of the moon behind the clouds. “I mean, I _did_ say that the job is emotionally tiring. It leaves you feeling tired and drained. Your bodies get tired and fatigued too, especially if you’ve been working nonstop. Which is why the company lets you take a break after you’ve finished your seventh job. It gives you time to clear your mind, to recharge.” The clouds slightly parted, revealing the curve of the moon and its glow. “So for the next two months, me and Minhyun-hyung won’t be taking any clients.”

“What do you plan to do for those two months, hyung?” Woojin asked.

The smile grew on Jaehwan’s face. “Rest. Get a lot of sleep. Eat a lot of food. Visit my parents. Hang out with Minhyun-hyung. And we’d just chill... Maybe become homebodies in our little apartment. Maybe even write some songs. I might even go with Minhyun-hyung to Busan when he visits his family.”

Woojin and Jihoon smiled as well, knowing that their hyung deserved the time away from work.

“And when August arrives,” Jaehwan continued, “me and Minhyun-hyung will be back on the job. Back to help people.”

“Make sure to get lots of rest before then, hyung,” Jihoon said.

Jaehwan nodded. “Don’t worry. I plan to. Also...” He glanced at his two friends with a knowing grin. “Sigmund Corp will choose your partners based on compatibility— on whoever would be most compatible with you to perform those memory procedures.” He then swung his arms around both of the younger boys’ shoulders. “I have a pretty good feeling that you two will end up being partners.”

Woojin smiled so widely that his snaggleteeth showed. Jihoon was trying to hide his own smile but failed.

“People are still surprised that you and Minhyun-hyung ended up working together so well,” Woojin then said. “Who knew you’d both be compatible?”

Jaehwan laughed. “Who knew, huh?”

“It’s fate, hyung,” Woojin whispered dramatically.

Another laugh. “Whatever it is,” Jaehwan said, thinking fondly of his friend and work partner, “I’m glad for it.”   

 

 

 

 

 

And when Jaehwan opened the door of the apartment to see Minhyun holding a cake and smiling at him, maybe he needed more than the word “glad” to express how he felt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Happy twenty-fourth birthday, Kim Jaehwan,” Minhyun said warmly. The room was dark, only dimly lit by the kitchen lights and the candles on Jaehwan’s birthday cake. Aron and Minki had quickly slipped out of the room five minutes prior.

“So this is where you disappeared for the whole day?” Jaehwan asked, grinning from ear to ear. “Oh, you summoned the two Parks to keep me busy?”

“Your guess is correct. But it seemed like you had fun with them.”

“Yeah, we had a lot of fun. Woojin and Jihoon just went home a few minutes ago, though.” Jaehwan walked into the room, to the warmth of the candles. “Oh wow, did you make this?” Like a little kid, he stared at the cake in awe.

It was a simple chocolate cake with _“Happy Birthday, Jaehwan”_ written on the top with white icing. Two lit candles in the shape of a “2” and “4” casted a soft glow around them. It wasn’t _that_ amazing.

And yet Jaehwan stared at it as if it was the most amazing thing on the planet.

“With help, yes,” Minhyun answered, thoroughly enjoying the reaction. “I thought I’d make something special for your birthday.”

Jaehwan then looked up, slightly teary-eyed. “Hyung...”

“Make a wish,” Minhyun said gently.

With a vigorous nod, Jaehwan closed his eyes. He stood still for a moment, his face showing how hard he was concentrating. Then he opened his eyes and blew the candles out.

They watched the two thin lines of smoke disappear in the air.

“You want to know what my wish is, hyung?” Jaehwan then asked.

“What is it, Jaehwan?”

“I wish we can always be happy like this.”

A sort of warmth welled up in the older boy’s chest. The fact that Jaehwan said _“we”_ and not _“I”_ caused the smile on Minhyun’s face to grow wider and fonder.

He had the biggest urge to lean in and kiss Jaehwan right there. But he held himself back, choosing instead to reply with a thankful nod.

Jaehwan then took a step forwards with his arms open. In return, Minhyun quickly took a step back saying, “Whoa, wait. Let me put down the cake first or I might drop it.”

Jaehwan pouted but then burst out laughing. “Save my birthday cake, hyung.”

Minhyun laughed, carefully placing the cake on the nearby table. He then faced Jaehwan, holding out his arms. “Okay, come here.”

The younger boy then threw himself into the hug, causing Minhyun to nearly fall over.

“Thank you, Minhyun-hyung,” Jaehwan said, voice muffled as he buried his face in Minhyun’s shoulder.

Chuckling, Minhyun returned the embrace. “You’re welcome.”

Heart beating hard against his chest, he wondered if Jaehwan could feel it. (Though he hoped Jaehwan wouldn’t notice because Minhyun had no idea what to do if that happened.)

A few heartbeats later and Jaehwan pulled away. “I’m hungry. Can we eat the cake?”

“We can eat the cake and many other things,” Minhyun replied, trying to ignore the fact that he was obviously blushing. He then walked over to the open door and stuck his head out. “Guys, you can come in now.”

Jaehwan only had time to utter “Who’s there—?” when Woojin, Jihoon, Aron, Minki, and their friends from Sigmund Corp suddenly poured into the room— Jonghyun, Nayoung, Kyulkyung, and Hyunbin. Even Kang Dongho, Minhyun’s friend that Jaehwan had met on various occasions, also came in carrying a big wrapped present.

Woojin and Jihoon threw balloons and confetti at Jaehwan before tackling him in a hug. Minki clapped his hands excitedly, jumping up and down.

“Don’t be so aggressive, guys,” Jonghyun said, holding onto a few boxes of pizza. Nayoung, standing beside him, smiled as she watched the chaos.

Kyulkyung walked in brandishing a thin, long box. “I brought sparklers!” she exclaimed brightly.

“Kyulkyung, we’re indoors,” Minhyun said.

“You guys have a balcony!”

“A _small_ balcony.”

“It’ll work!”

Hyunbin ran to the spot where Jaehwan was trying to fight off the two Parks. “I want to hug Jaehwan-hyung too!” he whined.

“Wait for your turn,” Minhyun chuckled, patting his tall friend’s shoulder. He then turned to look at the oldest person in the room, his Aron-hyung, who smiled back at him.

 _“So happy for you,”_ Aron mouthed.

Minhyun smiled back in return. He glanced around the room, wanting to remember this moment. The noise, the emotions, even the sound of Jaehwan laughing and saying _“you guys are so heavy please get off”_ and Jihoon shouting back _“did you just call me a pig”_ and Jaehwan answering _“what, no I did not”_ and Woojin saying _“ooh, triggered”—_ Minhyun would remember it all. He would remember everything.

And he smiled to himself, already looking forward to the two months of free time with Jaehwan.

 

 

 _I wish we can always be happy like this,_ Jaehwan had said _._

 _Me too, Jaehwan,_  Minhyun thought. _Me too._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I promised that this story would be angst-free :)
> 
>  
> 
> tell me what you guys think :D this was really fun to write (though the genre is pretty much the complete opposite of To the Moon lol)
> 
>  
> 
> \---
> 
>  
> 
> Fun fact: the aren part was inspired by [this cute video of Minki and Aron singing Edge of Glory together. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wChYyI215BM)
> 
>  
> 
> \---
> 
> you can also find me on twitter :) → [@myday_blackrose](https://twitter.com/myday_blackrose)


End file.
